Recently, digital cameras are popular. In the digital camera a shutter chance is awaited while a motion picture displayed on the LCD screen of the back surface is viewed and is pressed when a good image appears. When the shutter is pressed, nothing is temporarily displayed on the LCD screen of the back surface (the camera blackouts) and after a while a picked image is displayed. Then, a real time motion picture is reflected.
FIG. 1 explains how to process a still or motion picture conventionally.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, conventionally, in order to display a motion picture on the back surface LCD screen during the process of a still picture, it may be necessary to prepare respective color process units (having a function to convert Bayer data between YUV/RGB, a function to convert resolution and the like) for both still and motion pictures. The difference between “full” and “mini” of the color process unit is the difference between their mounted functions (“full” has more settable process menus) or an amount of data to be handled (“full” may handle a large amount of data for a unit time). When the shutter is pressed, the Bayer data of a still picture is obtained. However, this data is processed by a color process unit 10 and is displayed or stored as a still picture. However, a motion picture being a live view is processed by a color process unit 11 which operates in parallel with the color process unit 10. When the shutter is pressed, a live-view motion picture is displayed on the back surface LCD screen immediately after a picked still picture is displayed. Thus, conventionally, in order to display a live-view motion picture on the back surface LCD screen while a still picture immediately after being picked up is being processed, respective color process units for both still and motion pictures had to be independently provided. Since this leads to the large-scaled hardware of a digital camera, it is not preferable for the configuration of a digital camera whose miniaturization is desired.
As disclosed by Patent document 2, a motion picture is not often processed while a still picture is processed (a live view is not displayed).
Patent document 1 discloses a digital camera capable of also realizing a dynamic display function by a larger number of pixels, also shortening pick-up intervals and saving consumption power.
Patent document 2 discloses a digital camera technology capable of improving serviceability such as live-view display and the like.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-289636    [Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-238106